The invention concerns a milling tool of the type having a plurality of circumferentially spaced cutting bit holders mounted by clamps on the tool circumference. The holders are arranged in radial recesses which are inclined with respect to the horizontal axis of the tool. The holders are adjustable in a radial direction and, by means of an eccentric, in an axial direction as well.
Milling tools of this type are known. Therein, the cutting bit holder is disposed upon the bottom of a recess inclined by approximately 15.degree.-20.degree. to the longitudinal axis of the tool. The axial displacement of the edge holder therefore necessarily also effects a radial displacement.
It is the object of the invention, in contrast to the known milling tools, to provide a milling tool of the abovedescribed type having an extended tool life of the edges of the cutting blades and a wider range of possible adjustment, together with greater precision of the setting of the cutting edge. Setup is to be effected within a short period of time, while the means provided for that purpose should be simple in layout and inexpensive.